1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for introducing goods to be packed into packaging containers, in particular folding boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from German Patent DE 43 06 170 C1. In the known device, a certain number of blister strips and a package insert, wrapped and folded in C-like fashion around the blister strips, are inserted into each folding box. The closure tabs of the folding box are bent away from the folding box on the side from which the goods to be packed are inserted in order to make the full opening cross section of the folding box available. To prevent the goods to be packed from colliding with the folding box as they are being inserted a holding-down tongue is provided, which presses the stack of goods to be packed downward upon insertion. If a collision of the holding-down tongue with the folding box or the device should occur, for instance because too many blister strips are stacked one above the other, then the holding-down tongue can deviate from its normal path of motion in order to avoid damage. For this purpose, it is provided that the holding-down tongue secured to an overload carriage is deflected, together with the overload carriage, out of its original path of motion in the event of a collision or an overload. A disadvantage of this is that the adjustability is relatively complicated and that, because in the event of an overload not only the holding-down tongue but the overload carriage as well must be deflected, relatively large masses have to be moved.